Kon is Seen! Secret of a Beautiful Office Lady
|image = |kanji = コンは見た！美人OLの秘密 |romaji = Kon wa mita! Bijin OL no himitsu |episodenumber = 314 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = The Man Who Risks His Life in the 11th Division! |nextepisode = Yachiru's Friend! The Shinigami of Justice Appears! |japair = March 22, 2011 |engair = September 15, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred fourteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Kon chases after a beautiful girl, while the rest of Karakura Town is threatened by a Hollow. Summary At the Karakura clinic, Kon and Ichigo are arguing as per usual, with Kon commenting that he was able to do as he pleased when Ichigo Kurosaki was in Hueco Mundo. Kon glances out the window, and eyes a pretty girl, who appears to be lost. Kon glances at her cleavage momentarily, before opening the window and leaping out below, where she looks at him in surprise. But before he can do so, Ichigo pulls him back inside, much to Kon's dismay. The woman asks Ichigo where the Karakura Mart is located, and he relays the directions to her. She then thanks Ichigo, walking away. Ichigo berates Kon once she is out of earshot, but before he is able to do anything else; his Substitute Shinigami badge starts blaring, indicating that there is a Hollow nearby. Ichigo then leaves as a Shinigami, placing Kon inside his body, telling him to behave himself. Ichigo jumps across the sky, in pursuit of the Hollow, when the woman notices him, stating that it was another weird sight. Kon is seen happily running along the bridge, contrary to Ichigo's instructions, when he sees the woman standing at the edge of the bridge. As she prepares to jump, Kon reaches out to catch her, and her shock led her to fall backwards onto the platform. Kon is unable to catch her, but finds himself falling into the water. After he falls, the woman looks down concernedly, watching Kon flail. Kon believes he is drowning, until he realizes that he is only up to his knees. The woman apologizes on Kon's behalf, but he says that he'll be okay. She confides in Kon, stating that she can see unusual things, and that she saw a man in a black kimono this afternoon. She says that she's been able to see weird things like that since childhood. She tries to explain these things to her boyfriend, Ken, who states that he wants to end their relationship due to her uncanny ability. She then resolves herself, saying that life isn't worth living, and walks off. Kon tries to follow her, but is hit in the head with a soccer ball. Afterwards, Ichigo is seen still searching for the Hollow, but instead comes across Rukia Kuchiki. He lands next to her, asking her what the problem is. She points towards the motionless body of a human, whose body has been shriveled up. She then explains that there have been five other incidents identical to this one. She also says that Soul Society has been on alert, and says that the Hollow in question is extremely difficult to track down, due to its fluctuating Reiatsu. She then states that the body before them died recently, so the attacker could still be nearby. They resolve to stop the recent spate of attacks, before someone else gets killed. They split up, with Ichigo searching for the attacker, whilst Rukia stays at the crime scene. The woman is seen cursing Ken for leaving her, and assumes that he will feel regret once she is dead. However, before she can continue, a blue-haired man approaches her, stating that he will fulfill her wish to die. As he walks towards her, his body changes shape momentarily, revealing his true form. He is surprised upon the realization that she can recognize a Hollow's Reiatsu. He tells her not to be afraid, and to open her mouth, so he can suck her Reiatsu. Both Rukia and Kon notice the displacement in Reiatsu, with Kon rushing to the scene. The tapeworm Hollow has pinned her to the fence, and tells her to open her mouth, so he can suck the life out of her, like he did to the dead man. However, Kon intervenes throwing the soccer ball at the Hollow, knocking it off-balance, and continues his onslaught with a kick, throwing it down the hillside. He grabs the woman's hand, as they run away from the tapeworm Hollow. Rukia notices the Hollow has reappeared again, as Ichigo moves out once more. Kon takes the woman to a safe location, where he explains what that creature was. She then complains, stating that, if he hadn't have intervened, she could have died. He berates her, telling her not to have such an optimistic lookout on dying. Kon says that he'll protect her, no matter what, but is interrupted by a panting Ken, who calls her by her name: Haruko. He apologizes for his actions, and wishes to repair things with Haruko, who wholeheartedly agrees. Kon then leaves, wishing them happiness, as he picks up his jacket. Then, an abnormal Reiatsu appears, and Kon runs back to the park. As he does so, he realizes that Haruko was in fact made a host for the Hollow, and is standing over Ken's body. But before Kon can react, he is stabbed by Haruko's fingernails, which extends into long daggers. She then proceeds to choke Kon, and explains that the Hollow came across Ken whilst Kon and Haruko fled, and possessed his body, which allowed the Hollow to possess Haruko. He then charges at the possessed Haruko, dodging her extending fingernails, and punching her promptly. This causes the tapeworm to become removed from her body, freeing her from the Hollow's powers. The tapeworm then crashes onto the ground, glowing a bright red color, before reverting back to its true form. Kon pushes Haruko out of the Hollow's path, but is instead smacked into a nearby tree, and his pill is removed from Ichigo's body in the process. The Hollow realizes that Kon was a Mod-Soul, and proceeds to consume the pill, but before it can do so, Ichigo intervenes, releasing a Getsuga Tenshō in the Hollow's face, and it disintegrates immediately, losing its grip on the Mod-Soul. Ichigo gets back in his body, and is confronted by Haruko, who states that she wants to start a new love life with him, to which Rukia uses the Memory Altercation device, in order for things to get back to normal. Haruko wakes up next to Ken, whose stomach rumbles, and the two head back to their apartment, in order for Haruko to cook dinner. However, Kon tears through the screen, remarking upon the anti-climactic ending of the episode. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto introduces the first three rules of the ; 1. When moving heavy objects... Bankai is prohibited. 2. If an embarrassing object is found... Bankai is prohibited. 3. When reprimanding a lazy subordinate...Bankai is prohibited. Characters in Order of Appearance # Kon # Ichigo Kurosaki # Haruko # Ken # Rukia Kuchiki # Tapeworm Hollow Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Techniques used: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes